


Возвращайся

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV, Songfic, Unheilig - Morgengrauen, От первого лица, ФБ-2018, Фандомная Битва, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Начало AXZ, то, что осталось за кадром: пока Хибики на миссии, Мику в Лидиане скучает по ней.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 1





	Возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Come Back Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667474) by [berebitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki)



Я лежу в утренних сумерках и не могу заснуть. Где-то там взлетают самолёты, и я вслушиваюсь в шум двигателя. Хорошо бы эти самолёты садились.

Хорошо бы в одном из них была ты.

Ты знаешь, мне без тебя очень одиноко, Хибики. Чуткая Андо уже заметила, что что-то не так, но я лишь отшучиваюсь, потому что ничего не поможет, когда тебя нет. Потому что я, как цветок, чахну без твоего света.

Иногда мне так хочется, чтобы ты бросила свою работу, стала обычной школьницей, просто моим солнцем, просто Хибики, которая не может пройти мимо ребёнка в беде. Но ты не сможешь её бросить, как раз потому, что ты — это ты, и в мире много детишек, которые нуждаются в помощи девушки в Симфогире. В твоей помощи. И ты срываешься с места по первому звонку от командира, и летишь на поле боя, чтобы защитить людей.

Ты через столько всего прошла, Хибики, что каждого восхищает твоя способность светить, твоё умение протянуть руку врагу и сражаться бок о бок с тем, кто атаковал тебя пять минут назад, твоё несломимое упорство. Ты нарабатывала его на моих глазах. Ещё недавно ты не могла петь, потому что боялась навредить простым людям (и дала шанс Шиори стать героиней дня, она до сих пор гордится), а теперь ты на миссии там, где алка-шум участвует в человеческих войнах. Не хочу представлять, каково тебе там. Но ты и там наверняка сияешь на полную, Хибики.

На другой стороне Земли — ведь ты почти там сейчас? — наверняка жаркий день, здесь же — предутренние сумерки, серые и холодные. Перед самым рассветом всегда хуже всего, это понятно. Ты знаешь, я просто надеюсь, что и в моей жизни скоро наступит рассвет, и ты будешь рядом.

Ты знаешь,  
я так устала.  
Пожалуйста, возвращайся, солнце моё.


End file.
